Surveys and Laughs
by the-Mad-Majesty-of-Muchness
Summary: Presented in a series of surveys, we  a.k.a me  ask the Wicked Gang a list of questions about themselves. CONTENT DIFFICULTIES RESOLVED, YOU MAY NOW READ. THANK YOU.
1. I tortureI mean question Glinda

**AN: This was slightly inspired by a fic called "Phantom of the Opera on Facebook" and it's cool, so if you're a Phan-girl, or if you just like Phantom, you should check it out. First chapter iiiiis...GLINDA!  
**

**Love and hugs,**

**Maggie**

**Disclaimer: Breaking news, this just in! Maggie owns Wicked! It's a miracle! Maybe now her theater-Wait a second, I'm getting something, I-Oh, wait...Nevermind...False alarm, I still don't own it...Please excuse me while I go and cut my feet off now. *sob*

* * *

****  
**

Full Name, and title if you have one: Lady Glinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands of the Frottica Hills of Gillikin, or just Glinda the Good for short

Gender: Um, hello, do you not see the LADY in front of my name? (me: O_O ...*hides under desk*)

Age: What the heck? According to the Rules of Proper Society (me: that you just made up? *is slapped*), you NEVER ask a lady her age!

Date of birth: You never ask a lady THAT, either.

Relationship status: Single, and ready to mingle!*****

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue, but sometimes people tell me they look like crystal clear pools of sparkling water!

Looking for (choose one): Men X  Women_

Favorite color: Pink

Likes: Clothes, make-up, shoes, shopping, sales, uuummm, my best friend Elphie, jewelry, fancy things, anything pink and/or girly, hot guys, and uh...that's all I can think of right now

Dislikes: The color black, ugly people, lame people (like that Munchkin stalker from college), people who hate Elphie, uh, when people call Elphie a "wicked witch," um...the Wizard, Madame Morrible's big butt, and Madame Morrible. Oh, and that Dorothy Gale girl!

Your dream date: As long as it is with a hot guy and involves me making out with said hot guy, it fits my standards

Idea of a perfect day: ALL DAY SHOPPING SPREE WITH ELPHIE!

Favorite quote: Does it have to be by some smart person or a writer or whatever? (me: *shakes head*) Oh, okay then! Um, let me think...(me: we'll come back to this one)

Personal motto/philosophy: Personal whosie-whatzitz? (me: nevermind...)

Interesting or unusual facts about you: Uuuuuuummmmmm...I have never been dumped EVER in my whole life. WELL, except for that one time when Fiyero broke off our forced engagement and ran away with Elphie, but since I DID kinda sorta not ask him if he was okay with it ahead of time, I don't really count that one since it wasn't a mutually agreed upon union. (me: O_O *gaping at monologue and use of the phrase "mutually agreed upon union")

Hobbies & Skills: Um, let's see...I can kinda sorta do magic, but not very good. Mostly I just give fashion advice and stuff like that.

Interests: Elphie, but not like _that,_ I mean she's special to me cuz she's my bestest friend in the whole wide universe and I think of her as the sister I never had. Oh, and clothes and shopping and shoes and pink and...basically everything I put down for my likes.

Any nicknames?: Sometimes Elphie and Fiyero call me Glin, or Lin, or Lin-Lin, and sometimes when Maggie writes Shiz-era fics, she uses Gali.

Where are you from?: As implied by my title, I am from the Upper Uplands, located in the Frottica Hills, located in Gillikin, which is the Northern region of Oz.

What makes you stand out in a crowd?: Elphie says that when I squeal, it causes a cave-in at the Glikkus Emerald Mines!

Any distinctive physical features?: Do my blonde curls count? (me: *shrugs* sure, why not?)

* * *

**AN: So, I hope you enjoyed! Also, the thing where I put that little * is a reference to something from the Wicked Pop-Up Compendium. One of the pages is made to look like a school paper for Shiz, and in it, there is an article called "Q & A with Fiyero Tiigelaar." The first question in it is "First things first: Is the scandalacious Winkie prince single?" to which Fiyero replied, "I am single and ready to mingle. Though I do have my eye on someone I think may be perfect for me. No names!" Anyway, I just thought it'd be fun to throw that in there. Next chapter, I'll be giving the survey to Madame Big Butt-Oops, I mean Morrible.**

**Love and hugs,**

**Maggie and the Gang  
**


	2. Madame Big Butt's Torture Session

**AN****: YAAAAY, MADAME BIG BUTT'S TURN-oh, wait sorry, Madame MORRIBLE'S turn. (it's Madame Big Butt *snickers*) Sorry, I was going thru my faves the other day and I re-read one of the parodies I have on the list (i can't think of the name right now, but if i do, i'll let you know) and the authoress had everybody saying "Madame Big Butt-I mean Morrible." and I just COULD NOT stop laughing at it. So, yeah. Oh, also, I am currently working on the next chapter of my OWN parody, (it's the ALYAM SCENE!) so if you're following that, be sure to keep an eye out. If you're following "When Realization Hit," you may or may not know that I'm currently struggling to get around a wall in the next chapter of that, but yesterday I PM'd IchikoWindGriffin asking her to beta for me and help me get it moving again, so cross your fingers she says yes. Also, I decided to change "favorite quote" to "favorite POEM OR QUOTE." Also, a few questions may vary from person to person. OK, shameless plugging/ramble over, ON WITH THE TORTURING-wait, I mean QUESTIONING! (this is gonna be fun! *laughs evilly and rubs hands together*)  
**

**

* * *

**Full Name, and title if you have one: Madame Morrible (me & Glinda: the Horrible and Deplorable *sniggers* Madame Big Butt *snickers*)

Gender: Female (me & Glin: _ugly_ female *giggles*)

Age: 72 (me & Glin: obscenely old *laughs*)

Date of Birth: Next question, please, dearie. (me: *smacks her for calling me dearie*)

Relationship status: Single (Glinda: and _so_ not ready to mingle! *high five w/ me*)

Hair color: Gray (us: *sarcastically* shocker)

Eye color: Inky black (me: hey, just like your profile pic in the Grimmerie!)

Looking for (choose one): Men X  Women: _

Favorite color: Not green, I'm _sick_ of all the green in the Emerald City!

Likes: Power (me & Glin: *sarcastically* Really? We never would've guessed!)

Dislikes: Elphaba and Glinda...and anyone else who gets in my way. (me & Glin: O_O *hide under desk*)

Your dream date: Oh, dearie, I'm far too old for dating! (me & Glin: we know! *giggles*)

Idea of a perfect day: If there is one thing I can tell you, it's that at my age, there's no such thing as perfect, dearie.

Favorite quote or poem: "To have command is to have all the power you will ever need. To have all the power you will ever need is to have the world in the palm of your hand." **(Tiberius Ceaser)**

Personal Motto/Philosophy: I have none. (us: ... me: O.O freak)

Interesting or unusual facts about you: Weather- **me: is your specialty, yaddah, yaddah, yaddah, we've heard it all before, moving on!**

Hobbies & skills: Manipulating people to get what I want (us: *hide in closet*

Interests: My goal to dominate the world, MWAHAHAHHAHAHA! (us: *pack up and move to Switzerland*)

Any nicknames?: Besides those ridiculous names people call me behind my back like "Carp Queen" and what not? (me & Glin: *look sheepish*) No, none.

Where are you from?: I was born in Near Appleton, northeast of the Emerald City.

What makes you stand out in a crowd?: People say that I wear "ostentacious frocks."

Do you have any distinctive physical features?: Not really, no. Unless you count my birthmark, but it's on my shoulder, so it's usually covered up by my clothes.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed! I'll probably do Boq or the Wizard next...probably the latter so that I can go ahead and get the Pain in the Butt of Oz out of the way. Oh, Rose Emeraldfay, I would like you to know that I am working on your Binder Naming Poll Story Prize, but I'm just not going to post until after I finish one of my other stories, because it's getting hard for me to keep up with all my things on here and make sure they all get regular updates, especially with school, so I decided it would be best if I finished some of it before posting anything else, but I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about it and it IS being worked on!**

**xoxo-**

**Maggie and the Gang  
**


	3. The Wonderfully Short Wizard Session

**AN****: WIZARD THE GIZARD, YAY-Wait, I mean NOT YAY! THAT'S BAD! *turns to Glinda* Let's just get this over with as fast as possible, move on, and pretend it never happened, agreed?**

**Glinda: (quickly and urgently) Agreed.**

**-Maggie **

**

* * *

**Full Name, and title if you have one: **M**e: before you answer this, just know that I want your real name, THEN your undeserved title. 

Glinda: *nods* 

Oscar Zoroaster Diggs, a.k.a the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. (us: "wonderful" our _butts)_

Gender: Male

Age: 73 (us: obscenely old, of course *laughs*)

Date of Birth: Nobody ever bothers to make one up for me, so I apparently don't have one.

Relationship status: Single (us: and not ready to mingle! *fist bump*)

Hair color: Gray (us: *sarcastically* o rly?)

Eye color: Inky black (me: *suspiciously* are you and Morrible looking at your profile pics in the Grimmerie?)

Looking for (choose one): Men_ Women: X

Favorite color: I don't really have one. (Glin: but _everybody_ has a favorite color! me: let's let freaks be freaks, Lin)

Personal achievements: Taking over Oz (us: NO SHIZ!)

Your thoughts on the play: I'm not really THAT evil, am I?

Us: Yeah you are.

Siblings: None that I know of.

Favorite quote or poem: "Gradually I came to realize that people will more readily swallow lies than truth, as if the taste of lies was homey: a habit." **-Martha Gellhorn (AN: I saw this and instantly thought of "where I'm from, we believe all sorts of things that aren't true...we call it history" and thought it was appropriate for him****)**

Any nicknames?: None.

Where are you from?: Is this question really necessary?

Me & Glin: *look each other, then back him* No.

* * *

**AN: I couldn't think of good answers for some of the questions, or they questions weren't really good for him, so I decided to change them, but I couldn't think of replacements for a few, so his is short compared to how long most of the others probably will be.**

**Disclaimer: Me (singing): GOOOD NEEEEEWS! IT'S MIIIIIIIINE! WICKED IS FINALLY MINE! THE PLAY THAT EVERYONE ADORES, THE-**

**Jacob Black: Maggie? What are you doing?**

**Me: Uuuuhhh, nothing. **

**Jake: *raises eyebrow suspiciously* Were you singing to the readers about you owning one of our fandoms again?**

**Me: ...No.**

**Jake: _Weren't _you?**

**Me: No.**

**Jake: _Weren't_ you, Maggie?**

**Me: ...*hangs head shamefully* Yes.**

**Jake: Which one?**

**Me: Wicked.**

**Jake: ELPHABA, FIYERO! MAGGIE WAS-**

**Me: *really fast w/ words slurred together* I DON'T OWN WICKED, THERE, NOW PLEASE DON'T CALL THEM!**

**Jake: Good girl.  
**


	4. I never knew Boq was so boring

**AN: OMAHOZ, LOOK, IT'S ANOTHER TORTURE SESSION-I MEAN SURVEY! **

**Boq: It's preferable to the stuff you're putting us through in "I Force mah Fic Peeps."**

**Me: Sssssh! Don't talk about it! I'm not ready to publish it yet, and I don't want people to find out about it, cuz then I'll get ten bazillion PMs asking when it'll be up!**

**Nessa: Is "bazillion" even a real number?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Nancy Drew: Since when, exactly?**

**Me: Since I said so, and I am the Mad Majesty of Muchness, so around here, what I say goes.**

**Nancy: Remind me again why you decided you wanted that to be one of your nicknames?**

**Me: Uh...BEWAREMAHPOWAH! *puff of multi-colored rainbow smoke***

**Nancy: ...Maggie?...Maggie?...Mags, where'd ya go?...Great, she pulled another Houdini on us.  
**

* * *

Full name and title if you have one: Boq. Just Boq. Gregory Maguire didn't bother to give me a last name, so I'm just Boq.

Gender: Male

Age: Nobody's ever given me one.  
Me: Does 24 work?  
Boq: *shrugs* Sure.

Date of birth: Again, I wasn't given one.  
Me: Man, doesn't anybody give you ANYTHING?  
Boq: Not really, no.  
Me: It was a rhetorical question.  
Boq: Oh.

Relationship/marital status: Am I allowed to put "stalking someone" for this question?  
Me & Glinda: *whisper to each other*  
Me: No.  
Boq: I'll just put "single," then.

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Looking for (Men or Women): One woman. *sees me sharpening a dagger* I mean women!  
Me: That's what I thought you said.

Least favorite quality about yourself: My height. -_-

Likes: Glinda.  
Glin: *backs away slowly*

Dislikes: Nessarose, being stalked by Nessarose, and being tin. Oh, and did I mention Nessarose?  
Me: *weeps b/c is a Bessa shipper*

Your dream date: One with Glinda.  
Glin: *backs up even farther*

Idea of a perfect day: One spent with Glinda  
Glin: *backs up even FURTHER*

Favorite quote or poem: None.

Personal motto/philosophy: None.

Interesting or unusual facts about you: Apparently I'm a pretty boring person since I can't think of anything.

Hobbies & Skills: Stalking Glinda.  
Glin: *backs up all the way into Mexico*

Interests: Glinda and stalking Glinda.  
Glin: *flies bubble to Switzerland*

Any nicknames?: My name is hard to give a nickname to, so nope.

Where are you from?: Is this really necessary?  
Me: You're right, I'll scratch this one out. *scratches it out*

* * *

**AN: *Glinda comes back from Switzerland* ...No comment.**

**Disclaimer: Me: ...So, you're saying that not only do I not own the Twilight Saga or anything to do with Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys, but I also don't own WICKED?**

**Elphie: Yeah.**

**Bess Marvin: That about sums it up.**

**Me: ...I never knew the world could be so cruel.**

**Georgia "George" Fayne: *puts arm around my shoulders and one hand on hip* Yep. The universe works in weird ways, don't it, Mags? *noogies me playfully***

**Ned Nickerson: Shouldn't you be doing something right now, Ravendesk?**

**Me: I AM doing something. I'm writing this disclaimer.**

**Ned: Shouldn't you be doing something ELSE?**

**Me: *stares at him blankly***

**Ned: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE CHOOSING BETWEEN ME, JACOB, AND FIYERO ON WHO'S PLAYING ROMEO IN-**

**Me: *claps hand over his mouth* NO, DON'T SAY IT, THE READERS CAN'T KNOW IT EXISTS YET! *herds him into our Underground Hideout***

**Elphie: ...So, you wanna go watch _Mamma Mia!_ with me?**

**George: Sure. **

***they leave***

**Bess: ...I'm all alone...HEY, GUYS, WAIT FOR ME! *follows them*  
**


	5. ToomuchBoq

**AN: NESSAROSE! IT'S YOUR TUUURN! *Nessa comes in, her chair being pushed by Elphie. Her arms are crossed and she's scowling* **

**Nessa: I hate you.**

**Me: No, you love me. You're just mad because I made your sister a Julietta and not you.**

**Nessa: You didn't give me any part PERIOD.**

**Me: I thought it would be easier for you to be backstage instead of acting.**

**Nessa: Why can't I just wear my Slippers?**

**Me: ...*facepalm***

**Nessa: Listen, Your Mad Majesty, can we PLEASE just get this over with.**

**Me: *grumbles* Fine.

* * *

**

Full name, and title if you have one: Nessarose Akahana Thropp, the Eminent Thropp and Governor of Munchkinland

Gender: Female

Age: Shiz-era me, or Governor me?  
Me: Either one.  
Nessa: 19, as of right now.

Date of birth: Apparently three or four years after Elphaba, though I've never been given an exact date.

Relationship/marital status: Single, but attempting to create sparks.  
Me: WOOT, BESSA!

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Looking for (Men or Women): Men

Least favorite quality about yourself: *sarcastically* Gee, I WONDER!

Likes: Boq, my Ruby Slippers

Dislikes: Glinda (sometimes), my sister (sometimes), Madame Big Butt, and her big butt.  
Me: ALRIGHT, FROM NOW ON, NOBODY'S ALLOWED TO LIST ELPHABA, GLINDA, OR FIYERO FOR THIS! NEXT PERSON WHO DOES SPENDS A MONTH SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM AS THE DINGLESQUATS!

Your dream date: Boq.  
Me: That's not really a date, but I guess I can let it slide since I support Bessa.

Idea of a perfect day: Boq.  
Me: ...Letting it slide...

Favorite quote or poem: Boq.  
Me: Uh...

Personal motto/philosophy: Boq.  
Me: Okay, this is just getting ridiculous.

Interesting or unusual facts about you: Boq.  
Me: *is getting slightly creeped out*

Hobbies & Skills: Boq.  
Me: O.e

Interests: Boq.  
Me: *hides under desk w/ Elphie wand & collectors' edition Barbie doll*

Any nicknames?: Is this-  
Me: No.

Where are you from?: Is-  
Me: No.

* * *

**AN: ...O.e...**

**Disclaimer: Me: But WHY? I'm the Mad Majesty of Muchness for crying out loud! THE MAD MAJESTY OF MUCHNESS!**

**Glinda: That's beside the point.**

**Fiyero: Just because you're the Mad Majesty doesn't mean you own what you want to own.**

**Elphie: You still don't own_ us._**

**Edward Cullen: Or us.  
**

**Nancy Drew: Or us.**

**Frank Hardy: Or us.**

**Anaxandra (another unposted OC): You own me!**

**Padmalia: And me!**

**Zukon (do I really have to say it?): And me, too!**

**Teenage version of Liir from one of my stories: You own both of my younger sisters...and the twin you gave me, then killed when we were two days old.**

**Elphie & Yero: ...**

**Elphie: *covers face w/ hands & leaves***

**Yero: *follows***

**Me: LIIR BROKE THE CYNDA RULE! CODE PURPLE, CODE PURPLE! QUICK, GLINDA! INITIATE PLAN ALPHA-DELTA, FILE NUMBER XV729 DASH ZQJ514, VERIFICATION CODE...*dramatic zoom in on my face as I squint dramatically & speak in a dramatic, echo-y voice* ..._Fiyerababies...*_dramatic music*  
**


	6. Scandalaciously Freezing

**AN: I AM FREEZING MY FREAKING BUTT OFF DOWN HERE! I AM IN _TEXAS_ AND THE WINDCHILL IS NEGATIVE TWO DEGREES WITH TEMPS SUPPOSED TO HIT A HIGH OF TWENTY TODAY! _ANCHORAGE, ALASKA_ IS SUPPOSED TO BE WARMER THAN THAT WITH A HIGH THAT IS SUPPOSED TO HIT THIRTY-FREAKING-FOUR, WHILE I AM STUCK IN TWENTY DEGREE WEATHER! MY COUSINS IN ALASKA ARE WARMER THAN ME FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE THEY MOVED THERE! **

* * *

Full name and title if you have one: Fiyero Tiigelaar, Crown Prince of the Arjikis, the ruling tribe of the Vinkus.

Gender: Maggie, is this implying that I'm-  
Me: Answer it, or I'll kick you out of the Romeoro Sauces and put you backstage.  
Fiyero: What's so bad about-  
Me: With _Avaric.  
_Fiyero: ...I'll just answer this, then. *starts typing*  
Me: You do that.

Age: Gregory Maguire never really gave me an exact age, so I'm not sure. I guess I'll just put 24.  
Me: Works for me.

Date of birth: Again, the author of Wicked never gave me one.  
Me: *gets ready to write* Spring or summer?  
Fiyero: Summer would be nice.  
Me: *writes down random summer date*

Relationship/marital status: Well, Maggie somehow managed to produce a marriage license for me and Elphaba, so I guess I'm married now.  
Fiyero fan girls: *disappointed* Awwww!  
Me: I told you, I used my Maggie Powers.  
Nancy Drew: Actually, she talked me into getting one from my dad.  
Me: DON'T TELL HIM THAT! Hey, why aren't you rehearsing with the other Juliettas? *gets suspicious & raises baseball bat*  
Nancy: *runs for dear life*

Hair color: Brown.

Eye color: Dark brown.

Looking for (men or women): Neither, I'm tak-  
Me: *raises bat* You're WHAT?  
Fiyero: M-Married! I said I'm married!  
Me: *lowers bat* That's what I thought you said.

Do you believe in angels?: I'm married to one.  
Me & rest of the world's Fiyeraba fans: Awwwww!

How many schools were you kicked out of?: Uh...*starts counting on fingers* DANG IT, I LOST COUNT! Can I get back to you on that one?

How many girlfriends have you had?: Do you really wanna know the answer to that?  
Me: ...  
Fiyero: Didn't think so.

Your dream date: Anything that lets me be alone with Elphaba.

Idea of a perfect day: A large part of it involves engaging in a heavy make-out session with Elphaba.

Favorite quote or poem: Before I answer, I just wanna say that I like this quote because it makes me think of Elphaba.  
Me & world's Fiyeraba fans: Awww!  
Fiyero: "Take love, multiply it by infinity and take it to the depths of forever, and you still have only a glimpse of how I feel for you." **(From the movie _Meet Joe Black)  
_**Me & world's Fiyaraba fans: *swoon*

Personal motto/philosophy: Really, Mags, really?  
Me: You're right, that's a dumb thing to ask you. *scratches out*

Interesting or unusual facts about you: Um...I have blue diamond tattoos on my-  
Me, Elphie, & world's Fiyero fans: Tell us something we don't know!

Hobbies & skills: I can't really list very many of them without going over the rating for this fic, so let's just say I'm a good kisser and leave it at that.  
Me: [O_O] -*face of a 14-year-old girl that's just been scarred for life w/ mental images*

Interests: Besides Elphaba?  
Me: [O_O] -*still in shock*  
Fiyero: Uh...okay then...

Any nicknames?: Elphaba calls me Yero, and every girlfriend I've ever had, including Glinda, called me Fifi. I hate that name. It makes me feel like a poodle. *whispers* It just ain't right, Maggie...It just ain't right...  
Me: Do you need me to do your thing?  
Fiyero: *still whispering* Please...  
Me: Okay, c'mere. *grabs both of his wrists from behind & pulls*

Where are you from?: Seriously?  
Me: *scratches it out* Now go rehearse with the other Romeoro Sauces, or it's backstage for you.  
Fiyero: Yes, ma'am! *runs to go rehearse*

* * *

**AN: I could've sworn I'd posted this chapter yesterday, but when checked under "my stories" it said I only had 5 up, so I looked on the live preview, and sure enough, this wasn't up, so here it is now. It's a little less goofy than the one I'd originally written, but after I supposedly posted it yesterday, I went back to the document manager and started the next chapter in the same document instead of uploading an entirely new document, and I saved it before I went to bed last night, so...*shrugs* Sorry. Although the quote he chose remains the same, as does the REASON he likes it and the reactions it gets from me and the other Fiyeraba fans in the world.**

**Disclaimer: Me: So...what you're saying-**

**Elphie: Yes.**

**Me: *hopefully* So I DO own it?**

**Glinda: No!**

**Me: But Elphie just said-**

**Elphie: I meant "yes" as in, "Yes, that's what we're saying," not "Yes, you own it!"**

**Me: ...Oh. Then what DO I own?**

**Zukon: What are we?**

**Anaxandra (whose nickname is Aethra): Chopped liver?**

**Me: No!...But Padmalia might be.**

**Mali: I HEARD THAT!**

**Rest of us: Good!  
**


	7. Thank you, Elphie, and a salute to Idina

**AN: HEY, LOOK, IT'S THE VERY FIRST TIME I'VE EVER POSTED TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!**  
***cricket***  
**...Everyone's a critic. Anyway, I'm having my second snow day in a row, in case you couldn't tell from my rant last chapter, so...yeah. Also, this is the last chapter. You get ONE GUESS as to who it is!**  
**Disclaimer: According to these party poopers here, I STILL don't own Wicked. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go hide all the chocolate pudding so that Fiyero, Emmett, and Joe can't find it.

* * *

**Full name, and title if you have one: Elphaba Chloe Thropp, the Thropp Third Descending.

Gender: Female

Age: Um...23, I guess? I don't have an exact age, at least not that I know of.

Date of birth: Um...  
Me: I'll just write down May 26.  
Elphie: Okay.

Relationship/marital status: Apparently, since Maggie managed to get a marriage license out of Nancy's lawyer father through Nancy, I am now a married woman.  
Me: *disappointed* You say that like it's a bad thing...*whispers* I thought I was doing you guys a favor...I thought it was what you wanted...  
Elphie: It's not-I mean...You did do us a favor, and it was what we wanted, you just went to an awful lot of trouble just to get a piece of paper.  
Me: *perks up* Not just ANY piece of paper! A LEGAL paper that clearly says YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS GOING TO BE TOGETHER FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY, WHICH MEANS NO MORE GELPHIE OR SARIMA! *rejoycifies w/ rest of the world's Fiyeraba fans*

Hair color: Black  
Fiyero: EBONY black.  
Elphie: It's still black.  
Fiyero: ...Touche.

Eye color: Brown with silver flecks. At least, that's what the book says, although if you want to get technical, it says "the color of freshly over-turned earth with flecks of silver mica." Or something like that. Anyway, that's what it says in the novel, and according to Maggie, you never question the novel.

Looking for (Men or Women): Neither.  
Me: She's happily married.  
Elphie: Yep.

Do you believe in miracles?: Fiyero is my miracle.  
Me & world's Fiyeraba fans: Awwwww!

Likes: Fiyero, his sexy diamond tattoos...  
Me & world's Fiyero fan girls: *swoon*  
Elphie: ...Glinda, when she's not annoying me or trying to give me a make-over...um...reading, uh...I don't know, my mind's going blank right now. Maggie's had a snow day today, so she's been buzzing around like a fly all day, and all my energy has been drained trying to deal with her.  
Me: HEY!  
Elphie: Oh, you know I love you!  
Me: *is happy*

Dislikes: Need I say their names?  
Me: *shakes head*  
Elphie: Didn't think so. Also, Glinda trying to make me "popular," my sister (sometimes), Maggie (sometimes)  
Me: HEY!  
Elphie: Um...There's more, but since I have no energy, I can't think of anything else right now.

Your dream date: Anything that involves Fiyero...especially if he's shirtless, because that means I can get to those sexy diamonds of his...  
Me & worlds Fiyero fan girls: *swoon again*

Idea of a perfect day: Again, anything that involves Fiyero, especially if he's shirtless.

Favorite quote or poem: "You must be the change you wish to see in the world."** (Mahatma Gandhi)**

Personal motto/philosophy: "Always defend the people you love. Never back down when you know you're right. Stand up for what you believe in, no matter what other people think."

Interesting or unusual facts about you: Oh, Maggie!  
Me: Sorry.

Hobbies & Skills: I can do magic, but I'm not very good at controlling it, and when I'm not...um...how can I say this and still stick to the rating?...Uh...playing...with Fiyero-yeah, that works. When I'm not playing with Fiyero, I usually read or play chess or checkers or something. The other day I beat Rosalie at checkers.  
Me: Twice. In a row.  
Elphie: And she thought she could beat me at a best two outta three.  
Me: *rolls eyes* Silly Rose.

Interests: Reading, being with Fiyero, hanging out with Glinda as long as she doesn't try to make me "popular," um...kicking Rosalie's butt at checkers-  
Rose: I HEARD THAT!  
Elphie: Let's see, what else, um...oh, and as most of you probably know, I'm a huge Animal rights activist.

Any nicknames?: Well, there's the ever famous "Elphie," given to my by Glinda before she changed her name, and, then, of course when I was little, "Fabala," and, as I'm sure every Fiyeraba addict like Maggie here knows, there's also "Fae." *covers ears*  
Me & said Fiyeraba addicts: SQUEEEEEE!

Where are you from?: Well, my father was the governor of Munchkinland, so (sarcastically) gee, I wonder. (/sarcasam)

* * *

**AN: And, so there you have it. I feel the need to tell everybody that Elphaba's response to "Personal motto/philosophy" is actually the lesson that she taught me. I look up to her in countless ways, she is my idol, my inspiration, my role model, she just...she inspires me. And she taught me a very important life lesson. And that lesson is that no matter what anybody else says or thinks, you have to always stay firm in your beliefs and stand your ground in order to defend what you believe in, or what you think or know is right, and that you should always protect the people you love. No matter what. Thank you, Elphaba, for teaching me this valuable lesson. I will never forget it. I will hold it close to my heart my entire life, the same way I hold you close to it. You have done so much for me, and I cannot thank you enough. And thank you, as well, to the beautiful, talented Idina Menzel for bringing our beloved green girl to life on stage and for making her who she truly is. Without you, all of us Wicked fanatics would have nothing to obsess over and our lives would be pointless. You helped make Elphaba the strong, free-spirited, stubborn young woman that she is, and for that-and I'm sure that I speak for all Wicked fanatics when I say this-we salute you.**

**Love and hugs,**  
**Maggie**


End file.
